The Union
Location: The Worlde, Telorthus, Void energy Pocket Universe Type: Council of representatives of key races of The Worlde Key races: Umans (Human), Felthriir (Cat-like people), Wolvians (Wolf-like people), Elves, Dwarves, Lamariss (Lizard/Alligator people), Dryads (Spirits bound to trees) Presence in Solaris: Currently limited to a single exploratory starship The Iron Claw History: The origins of The Union oddly were long before the denizens of The Worlde even begun their industrial age, let alone space travel. Back when slavery was common there was an arena that was run by a rather nasty individual who ruled over his slaves and arena fighters with an iron fist, he did this through a white-furred Wolvian called Elroug who he believe was totally loyal to him. Unknown to him the Wolvian was intensely dissatisfied and initiated a rebellion with the other arena fighters not only taking over the arena, but also gaining control of the town. Elroug had some rather big idea beyond just abolishing slavery and made sure all voices were heard of the townspeople irrelevant of race or standing and nor did money sway him. The concept grew until the former arena became a seat of power for the entire continent, Elroug's ideals often being so attractive that the neighbouring countries rebelled against their own rulers if the rulers didn't adopt Elroug's laws. Moving forward hundreds of years after Elroug's death to the 2nd coming of the Dark Underlord it was the unified action of all the races that allowed The Worlde to survive the terrible Daemon and his minions attack. Unfortunately this victory was threatened by the Technomagery wars where the Umans felt they were not being represented on the council fairly and started developing anti-magic technology. The Technomagery wars lasted 250 years and many lives were lost including the lives of beings thought to be immortal. Ultimately is was a portion of the Umans themselves that brought the war to an end, the loss of so many lives and even races made enough Umans realise the error of their ways that they downed weapons and put an end to the war even though they had the upper hand. This lead to a sudden turn for The Worlde, a technological leap as magic and technology were used together to improve the lives of all and The Union was founded to safeguard all races and their rights. Even with the fallout from the Technomagery Wars the denizens of The Worlde started to push into space, exploring their moons and nearby planets and then over centuries the outer planets and finally their biggest discovery, the distant stars they could see were a lie. Current status: At the point at which The Iron Claw enters Solaris space The Union has fully colonised all habitable planets in the Telorthus Star System, has outposts on the rocky planets, starbases around gas giants and has explored and set up several trade routes with other star systems within their own pocket universe. All is not peaceful however as several star systems are occupied with people who refuse to communicate, or are outright hostile and as such The Union is fighting wars of it's own. However due to the nature of Void Travel these wars are mostly small-scale. The flagship Wolvaris is being retro-fitted with the Void Drive technology to allow it to perform it's original function and breach the Void, but with The Iron Claw managing to breach the pocket universe entirely The Union now has its sights set on a new target... Category:Factions